


Run To You

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Five Pain Killer [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Destiny, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Heroic Love, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, Romantic Soulmates, Season 5 Finale, Season 5 ending, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Is Canon, SuperCorp Season 5 Painkiller, SuperCorp is endgame, Supercorp s5, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Eve has taken Lena hostage high atop the L-Corp building and has lured Supergirl into an obvious trap. Eve threatens to throw Lena into one of Lex’s inventions called the “Void” that means certain death for Lena. Kara has always stood by Lena’s side and nothing will stand in her way. Kara has one last chance to show Lena how much she loves her and to say all of the things she feels in her heart.Prepare for some light angst, hardcore fluff and a very happy ending. It’s a Season 5 Painkiller after all. This is one-shot #5 in the series.The Playlist:https://open.spotify.com/user/terukonf/playlist/7s4YV0dw2W5B7HSypMzNZg?si=hARG0-__TlS4153dTp-7Og





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcAngeluS81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcAngeluS81/gifts), [theaxmarksthespot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaxmarksthespot/gifts), [Polartiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polartiggy/gifts), [supergirl_swift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl_swift/gifts), [SAJJBristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAJJBristo/gifts), [iamgoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/gifts), [Myshipissyncing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshipissyncing/gifts), [gaykryptonian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykryptonian/gifts), [Jesse2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse2/gifts), [defygravity79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defygravity79/gifts), [MoxainLovesNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxainLovesNox/gifts), [AgentReign_AvaLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentReign_AvaLance/gifts), [Illshipit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illshipit/gifts), [Alliedstasis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alliedstasis), [SuperXenite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperXenite/gifts), [Picmonster50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picmonster50/gifts), [DrowsyCapricorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyCapricorn/gifts), [HedaKomWakanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaKomWakanda/gifts), [Lenalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalou/gifts), [poupame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupame/gifts), [february28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/february28/gifts), [dm13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm13/gifts), [mcgrathedits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgrathedits/gifts), [eriley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriley/gifts).

https://open.spotify.com/track/2SOUTN8rzGAkBr001HqAXe?si=oYfcSExdQTCxTDeFIG96Aw

—————————

“You’re such an idiot Kara”, Eve said grabbing Lena’s hair and yanking hard. “This was clearly a trap.”

“I don’t care”, Kara said with tears in her eyes.

“You lied to her and she hates you”, Eve said smiling.

“I don’t care.”

“She partnered with Leviathan to get back at you”, Eve said in disbelief. “Come on Kara. Even you aren’t that big of a doormat.”

“I DON’T CARE. I love her. I love her and I will always run to her if she needs me no matter what. I will always be by her side if she’s in trouble.”

“You don’t get it. You mean nothing to her”, Eve said angrily.

Lena sobbed. She shook her head in disagreement risking Eve’s knife slicing through her throat.

“She means EVERYTHING to me! That is all that matters to me. I love her and I will always love her no matter what. That will never change. She can hate me, try to kill me, join Leviathan and I will love her more every day. LENA! Lena I will ALWAYS love you and I will ALWAYS stand by your side.”

Lena continued to weep but she smiled a little. Her eyes were filled with tears but Kara could see that little hint of a sparkle she knew was just hers. She knew Lena loved her with that smile. It might be all of the forgiveness she would get but it gave Kara hope.

“Well, maybe it’s not completely hopeless for you. We’ve long suspected that her heart wasn’t fully committed to Leviathan. When we intercepted communication between her and the DEO we knew that she was starting to crack. I’m excited because we finally get to use the Void. It’s amazing. You see, when I throw Lena through this spinning vortex she will just be gone. There will be nothing. It is a hopeless nothing place where she will die miserable and alone. She will starve or die of dehydration. Maybe she will find a way to kill herself but there will be nothing. It was one of Lex’s greatest and most ingenious inventions.”

Kara felt like a cannonball hit her chest. The large machine behind Eve and Lena spun furiously. The Void wasn’t just a threat.

_She said when. Not if. Oh God._

“So, Supergirl, how much do you love Lena? Do you love her enough to follow her to certain, excruciating death? Do you love her enough to die by her side? We would love to kill two birds with one stone.”

“NO KARA!”, Lena yelled.

Eve took the knife and slowly sliced at Lena’s throat. It was only a small cut but it was enough to show both of them that she meant business.

“You might be able to get me before I slit her throat Kara…but if you don’t she will bleed out before your eyes. Don’t get tricky. Even with your super speed you might miss.”

Kara couldn’t breathe. She was sobbing too hard to take a breath.

“LENA! I love you. I love you so much. I’m in love with you.”

“On that note”, Eve said with a cackle.

Eve grabbed Lena’s hair hard and dragged her to the Void. Lena looked at Kara and gave her the saddest tear-filled smile. She mouthed the words “I love you” right before Eve pushed her hard into the swirling vortex. She swirled around and disappeared.

Kara didn’t hesitate for a single second. She ran hard with all of her might and flew straight into the Void.

Kara felt like all of the breathe was yanked out of her chest as she swirled around. Everything went black.

***  
https://open.spotify.com/track/1wyo8plJbo1BO9s8TWqZpN?si=zZvbm1LJQPWX1CRyR1qhkQ

Kara landed hard on the ground with a thud. She opened her eyes and looked around. She looked up and saw that she landed next to Lena’s feet. Lena stood high above her staring down in disbelief. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

Kara started to sob with relief. She didn’t care if she had to die to say it. She needed to tell Lena how she felt. She needed to be by her side and support her. She needed to give her all the love she had and she needed to make sure that if Lena had to die, that she wouldn’t die alone.

Kara reached over and put a hand on her shoe. She leaned over and kissed it. Lena dropped and wrapped her arms around Kara tight. She wept uncontrollably.

“Why Kara? Why did you follow me? Why?”

Lena pulled Kara up and moved her hands to her face. She wiped away Kara’s tears and gave her a sad smile.

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s face.

“I meant everything I said to Eve. I don’t know where I belong in this world if I’m not by your side. I love you with all of my heart and no matter how much you hate me, no matter how angry you are, I will always run to you, I will always protect you, I will always be by your side until the end.”

Lena shook uncontrollably and tried to catch her breath.

“Did you mean what you said at the end? Are you IN love with me?”

Kara gave Lena her sweetest smile. She gave Lena the smile she gave her before they fought. She gave her the beautiful flirty smile from their early days.

“I mean’t every word I said. I’m madly in love with you. Clearly. I just jumped through a black hole to certain death to be by your side. I am so in love with you that my heart stopped beating when you left. I have been lost. I don’t care about Leviathan, I don’t care about the things you said to me or that you tried to hurt me. I will always be in love with you…I have always been in love with you.”

“Oh God Kara. I love you so much. I must be in love. You awake so much passion in me. It doesn’t always come out in healthy ways but I know more now than ever that every minute since we met I have loved you more. I don’t hate you. I hate what you did to me. I hate that these could be our last moments together. I hate that I lost the chance to forgive you sooner and be with you like this longer. I hate that it took me so long to tell you I’m madly in love with you too.”

Kara and Lena both beamed through their sobs. Their eyes sparkled with love and tears.

“I just don’t understand how you could jump into the Void. Kara, this is certain death”, Lena said caressing Kara’s cheek.

“You have given up so much for me. You have always been beyond loyal to me. You have loved me more intensely than anyone I have ever met. Lena, you killed two people I know you loved with all of your heart, to protect me. When you killed Jack to protect Supergirl, I was terrified you would hate me. That was the first time I was truly scared to tell you who I was because I worried that you would never look at me with those beautiful green eyes and that warm and loving smile. I was so scared that you would hate me and resent me. When you killed Lex to protect me, I knew with every fiber of my being that you loved me with your whole heart and soul. You killed two people you loved to protect me. The least I could do is give you my life. You have given me everything. I want to give you my everything.”

“Kara, I wouldn’t have hated you. I could never hate you. I have been so angry but I know that anger stems from the sad realization that you didn’t trust me. You told everyone else in your life. I was supposed to be your best friend. I just don’t understand why you didn’t trust me.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck.

“Lena, I have always trusted you. I trusted you when no one else would. I loved you beyond reason and I have always known that the only place for me in this world was by your side. I didn’t tell you my secret because you are so important to me. I knew that every person in my life who knew my secret was in danger. It was a great injustice to the others because you are singularly the most important person in my life. I protected you above all others and I have no regrets. You are the most important person to me in the universe. I love you so much and I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I don’t have the words”, Kara said completely breaking down.

Kara’s head dropped and she wept. Lena pulled Kara closer and pressed her lips to Kara’s head.

“I love you so much Kara. I am so angry that you leapt in here and yet I love you so much for always being by my side. I am terrified but if I can be with you and spend my last moments with you, I can die happy.”

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s chin and lifted her head. She looked deep into Kara’s eyes and smiled. Kara’s eyes were wet with tears.

“Can you ever forgive me?”, Kara asked.

“I forgave you the minute you showed up tonight my love. Eve wasn’t wrong. You knew it was a trap and you came anyway.”

“Always. I will always run to you.”

Lena tucked a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear and smiled sweetly.

“God, you are so beautiful Kara Danvers.”

“Kara Zor-El. My name is Kara Zor-El.”

Lena took a deep breath and more tears flowed from her eyes.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kara Zor-El”, Lena said with a little laugh.

She placed her hands on Kara’s cheeks and brushed her lips softly against Kara’s. Lena pulled her close and kissed her with a loving fervor. She moved her arms around Kara’s neck and shook with longing. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and kissed her back with an unbridled passion. Lena climbed on top of Kara and straddled her. She pressed her mouth to Kara’s harder. Her tongue pressed and lapped at Kara’s sucking and trying to find satisfaction. She only found more longing. She was hungry with desire and Kara met her with equal fire.

Lena pulled back and caressed Kara’s hair.

“Eve wanted me to die miserable and alone. Trick’s on her. I am happier than I’ve been in so long”, Lena said with a sad smile.

“Lena, being with you, for however long we have was totally worth it. This is the happiest I’ve been in my whole life. You have no idea how long I’ve loved you and wanted to be by your side just like this.”

Kara leaned back and laid on the ground. She wasn’t sure what the Void was or what she was laying on but she knew that she wanted to lay with Lena by her side and hold her for as long as they had.

Lena smiled and laid down next to her. Kara pulled Lena close and wrapped her cape around them. She rubbed her nose against Lena’s and pressed her cheek to hers tenderly.

“You feel like home”, Kara said with a smile.

Lena kissed Kara’s lips softly.

“I agree. Home is wherever you are”, Lena said closing her eyes.

She pressed her face to Kara’s neck and let out a deep sigh.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and Alex fell onto them hard.

Kara and Lena were both stunned.

In true Alex fashion, she leapt to her feet ready to kick ass. She looked down at Kara and Lena who were still wrapped in each other's arms.

“Alex?”, Kara asked confused.

“Hey Kar. Hey Lena. It’s about damn time you two”, Alex said with a wink.

“How are you here Alex?”, Lena asked.

“Your message. We got it and once we confirmed it was a real message from you, we came running. Not as fast as Kara I see. We got Eve. She tried a fast one on Agent Vasquez but we got her. Once she is healed from her wounds she will be in jail for a very long time.”

“But isn’t this a one-way ticket?”, Kara asked.

“Not with Brainy and Winn at the helm. They can bring us all out…I think. Jesus, I hope they can bring us all out. No…it will be fine. Why do I trust them so blindly?”

Alex chuckled a little and Lena and Kara couldn’t help but join in.

“You two want to get out of here and find a bed to cuddle in instead of the floor?”

They both blushed. Kara stood up and put a hand out to Lena. Instead of helping her up, she picked her up in her arms and cradled her close. Lena beamed.

“Do you remember when I caught you outside of L-Corp?”

“I do. You said “I got you” and you have had me ever since.”

“Come on you two are making me sick and I miss Kelly.”

Alex hit her comm.

“Brainy, bring us home.”

***

Romantic music played throughout Kara’s apartment. Kara had her hair down and wore cozy pajamas. She poured two glasses of wine and brought them over to the couch. She handed Lena one of the glasses and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Lena reached up and caressed Kara’s cheek. Lena wore her National City University sweatshirt and a pair of pajama pants. Lena put down her glass of wine and took Kara’s. She pulled her down to her lap and kissed her with a burning desire. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and kissed her back with feverish longing.

“Why is it that I just can’t get enough of you?”, Lena asked. “I feel like I can’t get close enough.”

“I feel the same way. I feel like I’m trying to burrow my way into your heart and I still want to be closer.”

Lena looked at Kara and gave her the most loving smile. She caressed her cheek and kissed her nose softly.

“I am so lucky”, Lena said tearing up.

Kara gave Lena a sad smile. 

“What’s wrong Lena?”

“I just love you so much Kara. You are so beautiful and I don’t understand how you loved me through all of this.”

“When I met you, my heart was yours. Nothing you could do was ever going to change that. I deserved your wrath. You had every right to be upset.”

Kara gave her an adorable grin.

“Nope. It was insane and you deserved none of it. Look at you. You are the warmest, kindest, most compassionate person in the world. Your like a golden retriever puppy and I kicked you. The ASPCA is going to be so mad.”

Kara laughed hysterically and Lena had to join in. Even she thought the image was funny.

“You always say that I’m your light that keeps you away from the dark but Lena, you’re my light. Your smile, the one that I know is mine and mine alone, fills me with light and hope and makes me want to be a better person.”

“Hey, that’s my line”, Lena said playfully poking Kara’s rib.

Kara caressed Lena’s soft cheek and smiled.

“You are good Lena. You are not the sum of your bad decisions. You are a wonderful person and your heart is so warm and so wonderful. I can’t think of an animal to compare you to at the moment but you’re amazing”, Kara said with a little snort and a giggle.

Lena looked at Kara. She really took her in.

“I love being with you like this. No glasses, no secret identity. Just you.”

“This is me completely. No walls. Just Kara Zor-El who loves Lena Luthor so very much.”

“What does Kara Zor-El want?”

Kara climbed off of Lena and stood up. She put a hand out to Lena.

“I want to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room.”

“You’re going to dance with yourself?”, Lena asked jokingly.

“Oh stop”, Kara said putting a hand out to Lena.

Kara guided Lena over to the kitchen. She found a romantic song and turned up the volume.

“Never My Love”, by the Association played.

https://open.spotify.com/track/32ssNweOtmacNBEC2kHzA8?si=bhkU9ELCRDigIN_pTxJhfw

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her closer. Lena moved her arms around Kara’s neck and held her tight. They began to sway. Lena pressed her cheek to Kara’s and pulled her closer.

“Don’t let go”, Lena whispered.

“I got you”, Kara whispered

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara passionately.

The evening was cool and crisp. The night breeze blew in and drove away all the clouds. Every light in National City sparkled for Kara and Lena. They were home.


End file.
